dragonagefandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Namaya
Merge nomination This article is currently added as a stub. However, we cannot add more information to it as there isn't more available information to this character. She makes an appearance of 5 seconds in which this time frame the minimum guidelines to substitute a separate article are not met. In this nomination I'd like to request this page to turn into a redirect again to the quest page. 12:36, September 6, 2013 (UTC) :Well... If my opinion matters I'll say it. Why I made a full page of this redir? I noticed that this wiki is very complex and detailed so i thought that a small detail more would only be beneficial overall. Plus, before i even started i checked the history and there had been only one edit - creation, thus i concluded that it wouldn't be bad to make it a page from a redir. Besides, when i was playing the first time i saw this NPC got interested and searched here only to be redirected to quest page which was a little let-down. I'd like to see it kept but i guess that guidelines are against me on this one. Not sure whose is the last word on this but i am for leaving Namaya as a separate page. Meant no harm, if i did - sorry. Peace, Ͽ †yræl pl Ͼ 07:50, September 7, 2013 (UTC) :I'm in favor of the page staying, to be honest. I've always been surprised that Namaya didn't have her own article. Looking into it a little more, I think she does meet the bare requirements by the guidelines (I think she has more than 3 lines of dialog), and she plays a role in what I think is a pretty significant side quest. I can flesh the page out more to make it better quality, if that's what's needed. Kelcat (talk) 09:12, September 7, 2013 (UTC) : This character is interactive, has 4 lines of dialogue (meeting the requirements of the guideline), and I agree that she's significant enough to have her own article. : Let's take Rinna for comparison. As much as her case is different, since she's rather a historical character, she also had a notable impact of Zevran's life. Even though her only source (as it seems it's needed that a historical character would be documented by more than one source) is Zevran, and other than being an important character in Zevran's life she didn't do anything else, her article remains, with which I also agree. I do believe it's the same case here, Namaya reveals it to Anders that his phylactery is in Amaranthine (disregarding now the outcome of the quest), and we can even witness how Namaya could affect Anders' life. In a way, we actually have a better grasp of Namaya than Rinna, yet in the latter's case there was a general agreement that her article should not be deleted, merged or redirected. I think Namaya's article is not too different, so to summarize it, I'm in favor of the page staying, as well. --Margerard (talk) 03:46, September 8, 2013 (UTC) Based on the comments here, I have closed the merge proposal as unsuccessful. 01:15, September 14, 2013 (UTC)